Hogwarts and the Legendaries
by lifelessMage
Summary: Hogwarts is allowing those who missed a year to come back and study, but somethings wrong. Just before Dumbledore died he sign a contract with the devil... except that the devil is a pink cat-mouse! What the hell is going on!
1. Prologue Deal with the Devil

A little pink mouse flew around, dancing on the water, flying over the leaves, heading towards its house… if that's what you could call it. Over the large iron gates, it glanced up at the huge castle in front of it, still flying forwards. Most of the lights were out, all except for one, one up high. As the pink mouse landed on the front step there was a flash of light and a girl stood there, baby blue eyes looking around with a childish gaze with hidden wisdom. She was home again, after having to deal with a couple of centuries of foolish humans, she was back here, and just before the annual meeting as well. It should be occurring sometime this year, they would all be heading over here in the next six months. Ah well, time to pay the current loaner a visit.

She skipped in, past the giant doors that she flicked aside, and up the halls, past the moving stairs, her baby pink haircut swaying loosely around her neck. She waved to several of the old portraits who called out greetings to her, and then stopped at an empty one at the East Wing, tapping on it three times before waving happily at the witch who appeared in front of her, looking slightly confused. When the witch caught sight of the girl hopping from foot to foot in front of her she groaned in distaste before turning back to the way she came into the portrait.

"I'll let him know." The girl grinned happily and shook her head disappointedly as the witch disappeared again.

"Gee, Professor Sakndenberg, you're no fun at all, are you?" Giving up on the witch reappearing, she continued with her skipping along the hall, up the moving stairs and through another hall, waving to a couple more of the oldest portraits before coming to a stop in front of the large, golden bird perched at the end of the hall.

"Hm… lets see, according to Manaphy and Phione, the current headmaster is a man who goes by the name ooooooffff… Albus Dumbledore! That's it! Oky doky then, birdy, pretty pulease let me through!" If the statue could have rolled its eyes it would of, but -having dealt with this girl before- just let her through. Thanking the 'birdy' profoundly, she continued to skip up them too and knock on the wooden door. All the murmuring voices on the other side stopped as one –male- called out to come in. Opening the door she grinned up at the white haired man who sat at the desk, hopping up to the desk and sitting down, heavily, on top of several stacks of paper work, knocking several others off as she looked the old man right in the eyes. Sparkling blue met sparkling blue as both manipulators 'smiled' at each other.

"Hi! You must be Mr. Dumbledore! Nice to meet you!" Dumbledore accepted the hand happily and shook it.

"Ah, no, the pleasure is all mine. You must be the girl that Professor Sakndenberg told me about."

"More like warned…" mumbled one of the portraits, causing the girl to turn her head towards said portrait, smiling innocently at it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, what was it you said?" The man sat up straighter, coughing slightly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Ok!" and with that she turned her smile back to the bemused man sitting at the –now- messy desk.

"So, Mr. Dumblydore, I have a slight bone to pick with you…"

**Ok, so yes, this is a new fic and yes I haven't updated my other fics and yes I am probably going to get several reviews from anyone that bothered to read this as well as my others telling me to update my other fics-**

Elaine: Hell yeah, bitch

**But I don't give a damn and want to know what people think about this story and the next chapter which should already be up.**

Elaine: And, just so you know, she has about several other thousand fics that she doesn't show anyone (except for a friend or two) that she writes regularly. Just so you know that she does type, even when she doesn't update.

**Anyway, review and enjoy! ^-^**

Elaine: /muttering/ bitch

**/mutters back/ asswipe**


	2. The Train Ride

Harry was relaxed. Harry was happy. Harry was walking down the train isle trying to find an available cabin to sit in, with Hermione and Ron trailing behind him. The train seemed almost overfilled this year, though is was understandable –all of the students who had missed schooling last year were back and applying for the year that they missed, including the golden trio- couldn't they just magically extend it or something? Either way, it was still too crowded and with the golden trio being newfound stars –except for Harry- they all wanted their own cabin so that they could actually _talk_. That is, until Harry spotted something that pulled him to a halt outside a specific cabin, stunned. Ron, being as observant as he was and directly behind Harry, walked straight into his best friend.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong, ma- oooooooh."

"Harry? Ron? What's wrong?" Rolling her eyes once she realized that neither of her guy friends were going to respond, she stalked up to them and shoved them aside, eyebrow raised, and had to stop her self from rolling her eyes again while mentally swooning. In the cabin was Ginny talking to the HOTEST guy that Hermione had ever seen, black hair with a light purple tint to the roots. He was sitting there, arms crossed, listening as Ginny blabbered on and on and on about her family and other stuff. Deciding that both guys were still in shock, she picked up Crookshanks and stepped into the cabin, leaving the door open behind her –to save the boys the embarrassment of walking into it when they came out of their state-, and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, whose this?"

"Oh, hey Hermione, this is… what did you say your name was again?"

"Mewtwo." Stated the dude, rolling his eyes at them as they both mentally swooned; he supposed this _wasn't_ the time to tell them that he could read minds. No. Probably not. While both of the girls lost themselves in their chatter and thoughts –some of which caused him to hold back vomit, like he would ever do THAT- he looked down and tugged at his shirt. Mewtwo hated being human, it was so WEIRD and hard to adapt so that he spoke like a human with human terms. It was even harder when you had to divide the human speech into three categories; muggles, magic folk and trainers. It was all so different to the way things worked in his world. At least Mew had aloud them all to bring one of their friend with them this time, if they wanted. After apologizing profoundly, he had brought Charmander-two with the promise that he would see new places that no one else would.

Mewtwo looked up as the two male humans –that had previously been in shock- walked in and glared at him before sitting down, the black haired one next to him and the other sat next to the brown haired female; Hermione, the red head male still glaring at him. Mentally shrugging, he pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading it; the one thing humans were good at was writing good books. He was currently reading one that had been suggested to him by several of his fellow legendary's that went by the name of 'the Hunger Games'. It was really interesting, he'd give it that.

As he reached the next paragraph the boys began to interact with the females, and Mewtwo decided to listen in, picking up that the black haired guy was Harry and had –apparently- just 'saved' the world and the red head was Ron and he and Hermione had assisted Harry in 'saving' the world. The conversation continued in that direction until it turned to Mewtwo himself, with the boys pulling jabs at him while the girls defended him. Personally, he just found the jabs silly and stupid –you shouldn't diss someone until you know that they can't retaliate- and just ignored them, going back to his book, or at least, trying to go back to his book.

The door to the cabin flung open and a green blur flew through and wrapped its arms around his waist. Rolling his purply-pink eyes, he put down the book and moved his eyes into a bored stare at the little kid gripping him. The little girl grinned up at him, her spiky green hair sticking up everywhere, blue eyes sparkling happily up at her idol.

"Big Brother!"

"What is it, Celebi? Don't you normally travel with Mew?" Smiling happily she plopped herself onto the seat next to him, shoving Harry away with her feet while still holding onto his waist.

"Yeah, but Mew went in advance to talk to the current loaner, so I came on the train so I could be with you!" Sighing in annoyance, he returned to his book, leaving Celebi to introduce herself. Spinning her head around so that she could face all their traveling companions –arms still around Mewtwo's waist- she started up the conversation.

"Hi! I'm Celebi, who're you?"

"Hi Celebi, I'm Hermione and this is Ron, Ginny –Ron's younger sister- and Harry –Ginny's boyfriend-." Hermione pointed to each person respectively and they all waved back at her. Nodding her head Celebi pulled a seriously face and tried to get them all.

"Hello Ron, Guin-ney, Hârrii aanndd… Her-min-yon-eé!" Shaking her head, Hermione pronounced the names again and Celebi repeated.

By the time Celebi had gotten the names correctly the snack cart had come and gone, leaving behind several sweets and cakes for either the golden trio and Ginny –who had paid- or for Celebi and her 'older brother' –who had received theirs in a paper bag with a note-. Pulling a face of disgust while doing so, Mewtwo read out his note to satisfy the curiosity of the returning students.

"Dear Mewtwo, I know you hate sweets and sugar and all that so I handpicked you some not-so-sweet things for a snack, even though you really should take some sugar just to sweeten up, but that may just be me and you should also take some – ah, crud, out of space. Anyway, enjoy- love Mew"

"Mew… awfully like Mewtwo, is there some sort of naming culture in your family? Is there a Celebitwo or something?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Mewtwo glared at her and proceeded to open the bag and pull out a cauldron pasty while Celebi shook her head and giggled.

"No, no, no, not at all. Mew and Mewtwo could be related, I guess, but no, its not a naming tradition or anything and there is only one of me! Don't ask, it's a touchy subject!" Celebi pulled opened up her bag after reading her note silently, pulled out a licorice wand and gasping loudly.

"Oh my Arceus, I LOVE these! I have GOT to thank Mew when we get to Hogwarts!" And with that she stuck it into her mouth, sucking contentedly as the students conversed and ate cheerfully.

Celebi held onto Mewtwo's hand as she jumped off the train and looked around, waving eccentrically at the giant man who held a lantern, calling for 'first year's' for some reason, before dragging her 'older brother' towards the Thestral-pulled-carts and opening the door to the one that their friends were in, aka Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hopping in she grinned at them.

"Hi! Do you mind if we join you?"

"Ah… sure, we don't mind." After seeing that no one else was going to, Harry answered, although he did scowl a little when Mewtwo stepped in behind Celebi and sat down next to Ron, who looked slightly uncomfortable sitting next to the stoic male, but Harry couldn't be too sure.

He was convinced he was correct, however, when the carriage stopped and Ron was the first out the door. Shaking his head, he stuck out his hand for Ginny and lead her out, Hermione following directly behind him, leaving Mewtwo and Celebi to exit themselves. Soon enough, Celebi was looking around all over again, taking in the castle and all its views.

"Ah, look, there's Mew! Look, big brother, its Mew! MEW!" Jumping up and down and waving like she was, while shouting at the same time, Celebi had successfully gotten the attention of everyone in the area, including the pink haired girl she was calling too.

"CELEBIIIIIIII!" And Celebi was soon spinning around in the air in the arms of a teenager who wasn't that much taller then her. Students all around stared at the oddly coloured duo as they giggled and span together, the pink eventually putting down the green, both giving each other another hug again.

"Hey, Mew, I missed you SOO much!"

"Yeah, same here, but I'm afraid your going to have to wait just a little long, we still have the ceremony to go through."

"Naaawwww~! Fiiiine, whatever, see you soon then~!"

"Will do, you stick with Mewtwo, kk?" And with that Mew kissed Celebi on the forehead and skipped off, into the school, leaving behind more then several confused being, and two others who were just completely amused (Celebi) or just annoyed (Mewtwo).

Shrugging carelessly, Celebi grabbed Mewtwo's hand and dragged him along, into the front doors that Mew had just past through and skipped up the stairs and though, into the great hall, watching all the students coming inside and sitting, chatting away like there was not a care in the world. Officially; they didn't, the wizarding world had just finished what some thought was the greatest war in the world. With Voldemort gone, they DIDN'T have a care in the world, and were probably enjoying the peace.

Mewtwo didn't particularly care either way, what humans did was none of his business, it was not something he enjoyed messing with, unlike the original; who found it absolutely _fascinating_. There was something wrong with Mew's head that he would never understand; something that seemed to affect the heads of most of the smaller Legendaries, excluding Uxie and Shaymin and including Latias. Shaymin was just a spoilt brat, Uxie had too much knowledge and Latias was such a KID.

He mentally shrugged as he sat down at the small, circular table set at the front corner of the hall –near the Gryffindor's- specially for them. Mewtwo had no idea HOW Mew managed to haggle or blackmail the headmaster or mistresses into setting it up here every time, but some how she did. He sat down, listening to Celebi chatter and ignoring all the looks he… they were getting. He nodded to the white haired siblings that were already sitting at the table, glad that Celebi had decided to start chatting with the girl in red instead. Noticing the fish that was swimming in a bowl next to the girl, he rolled his eyes. Of course Latias would bring her Luvdisc, she never went anywhere without the heart-shaped Pokémon.

**So… what do you guys think? I'm not going to put a hole paragraph like I did before-**

Elaine: AssHOLE

**But please do review, makes me feel better, which I need after dealing with her /points to Elaine/ ^-^**

Elaine: /mutters/ AssHOLE, I come up with better insults

**/mutters/ Mrs. Pinky, no you don't, that's just an edit on my insult last chapter.**

Elaine: … /mutters/ Asshole


End file.
